


The Dressing Room

by NamjoonsBeltBuckle



Series: The Many Unfortunate Events of Idols Fabricated Inside My Head [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gun Violence, Hiding, Hostage Situations, Hurt Choi Soobin, Hurt Felix, Hurt Huening Kai, Hurt/Comfort, Poor boys were just waiting to perform, Terrorism, They protect each other tho, hurt bang chan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamjoonsBeltBuckle/pseuds/NamjoonsBeltBuckle
Summary: After watching another Kpop Group's performance, Stray Kids leaves their dressing room to perform.  Just before they make it to the stage, A Gunman opens fire in the dressing/waiting room area and all Hell breaks loose.
Series: The Many Unfortunate Events of Idols Fabricated Inside My Head [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049318
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	The Dressing Room

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering why there weren't more Stray Kids + TXT fanfics and this just came to me.

"Are you all ready for your performance? TXT just finished." A staff said peaking his head into their dressing room. 

Bang Chan stood up from the couch he was sitting on and nodded at the staff member.

They had been watching TXT's performance on the room T.V and while everything about their concept was different than theirs, it still pumped them up to perform.

"Man, after seeing Yeonjun dance so powerfully it makes me want to try harder too," Changbin said chuckling as he did final touches on his outfit. the other members laughed and agreed

"Yeah, and Taehyun's high note was heavenly, Makes me realize we don't do enough falsettos," Jisung said looking mischievously at Seungmin.

Sungmin shook his head profusely.

"No way dude! I don't wanna lose my vocal cords forever. Let's leave the Falsetto-ing to the pros." He said laughing at the end.

"Agreed." they all said shivering at the thought of straining their vocal cords.

"Standby!" a staff from outside shouted, ching them to walk out of their dressing room and make their way to the stage.

On the way there they crossed paths with TXT.

"You guys were great up there! Yeonjun-Hyung you gotta teach me some of Puma and Blue Hour!" Felix said running up to them.

"Yea Of course! I needed a new dancing partner anyway, Soobin has been sluggish these days." Yeonjun said, poking fun at Soobin who made an offended face.

"Hey! I'm sorry I don't want to dance for 10 hours right after a vocal practice, you dance monster." He said pouting.

The members of Stray Kids laughed at how cute Soobin was and continued in small conversation when 'it' happened.

All of a sudden the sound of an automatic going off caught all of their attentions. Distant screams echoed in the hall near the stage. 

The sound of the Gun and the screams got closer and closer until a crowd of people rushed forward them, running from danger. Bang Chan, who was the first to register the situation, quickly sprung into action.

"Guys! We gotta go! Find a dressing room quick!" Bang Chang said grabbing the person closest to him, who just so happened to be Taehyun.

Everyone else seemed to quickly understand, they ran in away from the sounds of the Gun firing and attempted to open the doors of the dressing rooms. Most were locked. The hallway was crowded with people pushing and shoving to get to safety. Most people had already barricaded themselves in dressing rooms and bathrooms.

"Chan! They're locked!" Minho yelled, dread pooling in his chest as he noticed the sound of gunfire getting closer.

Suddenly all the way down the hall, one of their hairdressers called out to them to enter their dressing room.

Unfortunately, before they could start making their way there, bullets started spraying into the crowd of people around their area.

A big gunman was shooting his automatic anywhere and everywhere he could. He laughed at the chaos and made sure to double check each fallen body like the psychopath he most deffinently was.

Everyone was running and pushing, making it hard to move forward.

"Guys run! Zigzag!" Jeongin said as he followed his own instructions. They made it pretty far before-

"Soobin! Oh my God!" Taehyun screamed as Soobin squeezed his Now bloody shoulder. Two bullets had found their way into Soobin's shoulder and Arm. He staggered a bit but kept running relentlessly towards the room that seemed hours away.

Again, another person was injured. This time it was Felix who fell heavily when a bullet entered his calf.

"AGH!"

They had no time to yell or worry, Bang Chan and Heuning Kai grabbed Felix quickly and made their way to the room once again.

Because of the volume of people running in the hallway it took them ages longer to get to the dressing room.

"Come on guys, we're almost there!" Taehyun said just as Bang Chan and Heuning Kai were hit. Kai in his arm and leg and Chan in his side. Their grunts of pain burned Jisung's ears as he borderlined a mental breakdown.

"Don't worry we got you! Yeonjun, open the door so we can get them in, Quick!" Sungmin said as He and Changbin Held on to Chan and Kai as Yeonjun quickly opened the metal door.

They all ran/limped into the room and slammed the door hard behind them.

"Quick! sit the injured down on the floor and lean them onto the couch!" The hairdresser said as she looked for any form of first aid she could find.

Hyunjin obeyed and helped Soobin, Felix, Kai, and Chan. Jisung anxiously called 119, he looked to be on the brink of an anxiety attack. Minho looked at him sympathetically, he knew Jisung's battle with anxiety would get worst form now on.

Bang Chan held his side in pain. Blood trickled between his fingers as he pressed the wound.

"Chan! Guys Chan got shot in the side! he's bleeding a lot." Yeonjun said panicking. All attention turned to Bang Chan who was clenching his teeth in pain.

Felix placed a hand on Bag Chan's Shoulder to support him through the pain and his own.

"Guys I know It looks really scary and bloody right now but we need to stay quiet, the gunman could be nearby," Bang Chan's said through his teeth.

"Chan's right, we need to stay calm and stay quiet. there's still chaos going on out there and him hearing us would put us and all the others hiding in dressing rooms in danger." Seungmin said shushing them.

"G-guys I'm on the phone with Emergency services, they said to tie something tight around Soobin's arm, Kai's limbs, and Felix's leg to slow the bleeding. F-for Bang Chan they said put pressure on the wounds as best you can with something absorbent." Jisung said stuttering. It was clear that he was trying his best to stay quiet and calm. The other Idols nodded and took random shirts and towels, anything they could find from around the room to help their friends.

Kai, who was shot in the leg and arm, winced at the pain of Hyunjin tightly wrapping a ripped shirt around his lower leg. Felix did the same when Changbin came over to help too. It brought tears to their eyes to see their friends in such pain but it was for their own good.

After everyone had followed the directions of the Emergency operator they moved to a corner near the door where they weren't visible, just in case the gunman found his way in. Moving the injured quietly was the hardest part with Soobin Writhing in agony every time he was touched and Bang Chan's Groans.

"Alright, If we just stay like this and wait, everything should be ok," Changbin said turning off the lights in the room.

They sat silently in the corner but the silence was loud. Behind every quiet breath was a gunshot and another scream with it.

Banchan felt his eyes droop as the room got quieter and quieter in his ears. his sigh was starting to blur and the pain, surprisingly, started to fade. It was so unnatural that Bang chan thought an angel was touching him, however in reality he was losing consciousness. Jisung, who was still on the phone with an emergency operator, noticed and immediately tapped him.

"Chan-Hyung? Come on stay awake, The police are almost here along with the EMTs. If you can hold on for that long you'll be fine!" Jisung was visibly shaking and trying to hold it together but anyone could see that he was on the brink of a mental breakdown. Yeonjun saw that and immediately took over.

He held Chan's hand and started massaging his hand to keep him awake. Hyunjin did the same with his other hand. All together, everyone who wasn't injured help to keep Bang Chan awake and alive.

**o0o0o**

"It's been an hour, what are we going to do?! Bang Chan is barely holding on and Soobin is looking like he could crash any second, It's only a miracle that Felix and Kai have held on for so long-"

"Hyunjin, You're spiraling! calm down and stay quiet. It's not safe enough for us to get out of here." Changbin said quietly. Chan was resting his head on Changbin's shoulder as he took slow, drawn-out breaths.

Chan was a ghastly pale color and had dark bags under his eyes, every now and then he opened his eyes to check on the members. After making sure they were ok, he smiled satisfied and closed his eyes again. Changbin put his index finger under Chan's nose to check if he was still breathing, which he was.

"How do I calm down? We are trapped in a massive building with a gunman, God knows if there's more than one, and My friends are injured!" Hyunjin said tears running down his face. The other members silently looked down, It wasn't that Hyunjin was wrong. In fact, he was right, but they didn't have the luxury to think rationally. This was an emergency, their friends are knocking on the door of death, and they are still trapped in a building with a psychopath.

Suddenly heavy banging sounds sounded in the halls like someone was banging on the metal doors of the dressing rooms. Yeonjun immediately shot up and tiptoed to turn off the lights in the room and quickly made his way to their hiding spot behind the doors vision, under some clothing wracks.

They quickly covered themselves in clothes and for a while, the banging stopped but then the banging sounds started getting closer and closer to their room.

Bang.

"I know there has to be some people left over, I haven't got to use all of my bullets yet. " Then the voice as directed away from their door and shouted to someone else."It's not fair, you guys got all of the fun, I wanted to kill some Idol bastards too!"

"Yeah, Yeah... Hurry up you dunce the police are here. Let's go, I don't wanna get torched by the cops."

"Fine, then let's hit a company next, that'll teach those Idols to stop stealing people's girlfriends."

"Are yous till hung up on that? Dude, you killed her, she's dead, get over it and let's go."

While they were relived that they were going to be safe, dread settled in their heart for other Kpop performers as those men threatened to attack them. Not only that but members of their groups were Injured badly and in the time of hiding and waiting, they lost a lot of blood.

"Guys, I- I think Felix just passed out!" Changbin said in a whisper shout. Even Bang Chan who was also on the brink of fainting rose up with wide eyes at that statement.

"W-what?!"


End file.
